Nucleic acid amplification is very useful in molecular biology and has wide applicability in practically every aspect of biology, therapeutics, diagnostics, forensics and research. Generally, amplicons are generated from a starting template using one or more primers, where the amplicons are homologous or complementary to the template from which they were generated. Multiplexed amplification can also streamline processes and reduce overheads. This application relates to methods and reagents for nucleic acid amplification and/or analysis.